for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
SHIRO RINGO
' Ringo is the heir of the Shiro family and is currently attending' Ouran University. . __TOC__ '''PERSONALITY Normally Ringo is someone calm and keeps most of his thoughts to himself. He is someone that usually tries to help others to the best of his ability and likes to believe that he can help anyone even if it means sacrificing himself. He is very kind to the girls and is usually seen around them more than guys. He keeps a secret of what his family does due to the nature of being an informant. He also usually hides his bitter thoughts on what he thinks of the underground world along with sarcastic remarks. 'HISTORY' Ringo is the son of a judge and the head of an informant family. At the age of ten he had decided to become the head of the Shiro family believing that he would do good. Then one day his mother was captured by a group of yakuzas that was luckily apprehended and the woman was relatively unharmed. However it was since then that he grew a hatred for the underground world due to what methods they will use for their success. It was also during childhood that he met Lilith when she was still happy. In middle school he met Yoite and Shinkuto who both he grew to quickly dislike making him hate his future job as an informant. He was also something of an anti-bully guardian hunting down bullies and sometimes getting into fights with Yoite although most of them would end in a tie. It was also in middle school that he met a girl who he was friends with even though she was in a delinquent group. One day the police told him that they needed his help to settle a fight with two groups and so he had tried to play the groups against each other only for it to backfire as a huge fight started. It was due to this that the groups was disbanded by the police with the leaders sent to delinquency. When he entered high school he cut off all contacts with the girl and it was then he started to also doubts his ability as the heir to the Shiro gang. 'SYNOPSIS' 'INTRODUCTORY ARC' Ringo was first seen in the introductory arc when Kyouhei was runnning around trying to find the owner of a cat. When the blond had tricked, Ringo was able to get out of the way before offering to help the host find the owner of the cat. 'HAUNTED HOTEL ARC' In the haunted house arc, Ringo was there during the meeting Hinata held to form a group of ghost hunters to find out what was going on in the hotel but as he did not want to work with the others, he had went on to search alone. 'SECRET SANTA' In the secret santa event, he had gotten Izumi and gotten her a present. He also recieved a present from Reiko one day when she visited him in the discinplinary committee. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' During the New Year Festival, Ringo got news of Katsuo's death and hunted down for Yoite. While he found the Tsukami, he was unable to stop the teen from running away from home to seek revenge. 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' In the Yoite revenge arc, he was banned from the incident by his father due to his emotional attachment to the situation. Nonetheless he had tried to find who the killer but only found out after Yoite with the help of Eli and the Kazehaya gang had beaten the gang in the warehouse. When Yoite came home the two had a fight only for his father to stop the two. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' In the Valentine event, Ringo while helping out had seen Dasoku Ren for the first time. Seeing the man, he quickly became suspicious and worried for Lilith. It is due to this that he tried to warn the girl only for his warning to fall on deaf's ears due to the fact that he has no proof. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCK DOWN' 'School Festival' Ringo was seen in the 3-B booth playing table tennis with Kaori and winning a prize. 'Lock Down' During the lockdown Ringo was placed in 3-A along with Marion, Lilith, Rin and Maverick by Megumi. He tried to pay for their ransom but after many fail negotions, the grouped was forced to overtake Megumi. While it took them quite a while and several lives were in danger, they managed to escape the room. 'Aftermath' Ringo was seen at the funeral trying to stop Yoite from starting a fight with Kazuki by threatening to have the Shiros throw the Tsukami out. However Miyuki came in to point out to Ringo how much of a hypocrite he is. He then stayed for the rest of the funeral session. A couple days after the funeral, when he visited their grave, he wanted to try to find out how to get to the Yamano gang. His father hearing this, had punched him and gave him ten days of a break from his duties. Soon after Ringo had ran away from home and is currently staying with Shinoda Izumi. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'SHIRO AI' Ai is his sister who is the very opposite of him in every way. Although she causes him trouble sometimes with how mischiveous she is, he still shows deep care for the girl as she is his sister. 'NAKAMURA SHINKUTO and TSUKAMI YOITE' Ringo has a distate for both Shinkuto and Yoite and is not looking forward to one day working with them. While he and Yoite at times will agree when Miyuki comes into the picture, for the most part Ringo hates how Yoite is selfcentered. Meanwhile he hates Shinkuto for how manipulative he is to those around him. 'TSUKAMI MIYUKI' Miyuki is one of the few Tsukamis that he gets along with very well and he is quite protective of her. He is appreciative of her friendship with Ai although their relationship has a small strain after Ren came into the picture. 'HATSUNA REIKO' Ringo met Reiko during the beginning of their high school year where he became her tutor for history. He also used to come to the sushi shop she works often to visit her. Although now they do not keep in contact much being in different majors, the two do try to talk from time to time. 'KUROSO LILITH' Lilith was someone Ringo had met once during childhood when she was still happy. It took him a moment to recognize her again when they met on the soccer court while she does not seem to remember him at all. Nonethless he still tries to help her despite the fact that she is obviously not very fond of him. 'SHINODA IZUMI' Izumi was someone Ringo met during his third year in high school. Although the two do not interact much, he is currently staying at her house. 'SANADA RIN' Rin is his kohai who he had worked along with during his third year. He cares for her quite a lot and is worried of her association with Ren. When she had lost her eye and he caught news of it, he had visited the girl to try to get her to tell him about Ren only for her to refuse. Nonethelss he is still trying to protect her from being manipulated by Ren. 'DASOKU REN' Ren is the embodinent of what Ringo hates in the underground world, someone who is selfcentered and manipulates people with out a care in the world. He had first met Rin during the Valentine Event Arc when the man had asked for where the restaurants were. He later on sees Ren again when Kaori had tried to kill him and was able to stop the girl stating that Ren does not deserve death as a quick death was too light of a punishment for him. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran University